


Witness

by ambyr



Category: Palimpsest - Catherynne M. Valente
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like her heart breaking when Sei flies past and disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

Yumiko is standing in the torii gates’ shadow when Sei leaps upright. Her orange skirt blends with the bright-painted wood; she tells herself this is why Sei overlooks her, Sei who has eyes only for the three pale strangers entering the shrine.

Yumiko watches Sei kiss the strangers with abandon, watches them begin to run.

Later, others tell her how honored she was to witness the first quarto’s entrance into Palimpsest. But it does not feel like an honor to Yumiko, who once claimed she was beyond love. It feels like her heart breaking when Sei flies past and disappears.


End file.
